


Cop Car

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Based on a song, Cops, Cute, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean falls in love in the back of a cop car





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when this would be set, so just go with it lol

“Where are we going?” (Y/n) asked Dean as he drove down a road she hadn’t seen before.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, watching the sun go down. “Sammy and I found it while we were out hunting. I thought it would be a nice surprise.” She looked out the window, watching the chain link fence on her side and saw the “No Trespassing” sign.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” She said.

“When do I ever obey what signs say?” He asked with a chuckle.

“That explains all the parking tickets in the glove box then.” She laughed. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled into a clearing surrounded by fence. He put the Impala into park and got out of the car, (y/n) following suit. She watched as Dean went to the trunk of Baby and grabbed a cooler out of it, bringing it around to the front before climbing on the hood.

“Are you going to come up here or just stand there?” Dean asked, reaching down into the cooler and pulling out two beers. (Y/n) set on the hood and scooted up by Dean. He handed her a can and smiled as she sipped it.

“Why did you bring me out here?” She asked, looking up at the sky, clear and full of stars. Just then, a plane flew over. A large smile spread on her face as she watched it fly easily through the sky.

“Surprise.” He laughed. “I remember you telling me that the thing you loved most about moving around all the time was that you got to see the planes on different bases.”

“I told you that years ago.” (Y/n) said with a smile on her face. “And you remembered?”

“Of course I did.” Dean said, sipping on his own beer. “I try to remember all the things that are important to you.” (Y/n) leaned over to kiss him as red and blue lights filled the area and a short siren made a noise. “Shit…”

“5-0…” (Y/n) whispered. “Did you put that lock on the hidden compartment?”

“Yeah.” Dean whispered back. A pair of cops walked over to them then. Dean turned away from (y/n), loving the way that the blue lights made her eyes shine. “Evening officers. Problem?”

“What are you doing out here?” One officer named Beckett asked, standing right in front of them.

“Enjoying some time with my girl.” Dean said, pulling (y/n) to his side.

“You do realize that this is a restricted area, right?” The second officer named LaRue, asked.

“Oh it is? Must have missed it.” Dean laughed, realizing too late he was coming off more sarcastic than not.

“Are you getting smart with me?” Beckett asked.

“No officer, not at all…” Dean said, making (y/n) elbow him.

“Please stand up.” LaRue demanded. (Y/n) looked at Dean before sliding off the hood. The cops wasted no time getting the cuffs on the two of them. (Y/n) looked at them and flashed them her doe eyes.

“Can’t you just let us off with a warning?” She asked, sounding so sweet. Dean knew if he had been the cop, he would’ve succumbed to her charms and let her walk. But these cops obviously weren’t him.

“Sorry ma’am. Trespassing is a crime.” He said, leading her off to the car, Dean right behind him. “You can pick up your car from impound upon release.” Beckett explained to Dean, knowing that was the first thing he was about to ask. Dean watched as they led (y/n) around to the left side of the cruiser and put him in on the right side.

“Hey man, got a light?” (y/n) joked, making Dean laugh. Beckett rolled his eyes and slammed her car door. (Y/n) looked over at Dean with a smile on her face.

“You don’t smoke.” Dean said. (Y/n) laughed.

“I know. But he doesn’t know that.” She said, scooting closer to Dean. “We should tell people we got arrested while on the run. Sounds cooler. Makes a better story.” Dean laughed and shook his head. He stayed as close to her as he could while they were drove to the police station and put in a cell. It was just a little small town place and they weren’t too worried about Winchester and friend.

Dean called Sam while they were locked in there, two different cells. After Dean got a hold of Sam and convinced him to come to the station to bail them out, he went back to his cell and made his way over to the part that connected to (y/n).

“Sorry about tonight.” Dean said, resting up against it. (Y/n) looked up at him from where she was sitting.

“Are you kidding?” She asked. “I’ve had the best time!” He looked up at her. “Thank you Dean.” She kissed her hand then touched it to his cheek, since she couldn’t actually touch him with her lips.

A little while later, Sam arrived. They let Dean out first and he walked over to his brother, who looked pissed.

“What were you thinking Dean?” Sam asked. “Getting yourself arrested for trespassing? I hope it was worth it.” Dean looked over at the cell where (y/n) was currently being let out. He had a smile on his face as he watched her, realizing that he had fallen in love with her sitting in the back of that cop car.

“Yeah Sammy, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
